starlit_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
PF-002 Potamoi Acheron
The PF-002 Potamoi Acheron is an agility suit that was used by the Colonial Rebel Alliance during the Colonial War. It was piloted by Roake Fucelauge. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the one hundred "Potamoi" frames built on Earth during the Devastation War in 2441. Unlike other Potamoi frames, it was not built for Agility Suit combat, and instead was armed mostly with Missile Defense weapons, and was also given light armor and high speed maneuverability to respond to a missile threat quickly. Despite this, it is still armed with a handful of Anti-Suit weapons. Weapon Systems * "Horizon 11" Exoatmospheric Anti-Ballistic Missiles ** Three large missiles lie on the back of Acheron with the purpose to intercept ballistic missiles. As demonstrated during the Colonial War, they could also be utilized as anti-satellite weaponry, as they were used to destroy surveillance satellites in orbit over Damocles prior to Operation Primus. During the firing sequence, Acheron must stabilize itself on the ground and therefore is immobilized for a time until the missiles have been launched * Tactical High Energy Laser ** Two high-powered THEL lenses on the suit's knees that fire deuterium fluoride chemical lasers to intercept artillery rockets and incoming artillery shells * Screw Fist ** The suit's fist can rotate at high speeds, allowing the punch greater damage than what would usually be inflicted with a simple punch. One of the few anti-suit weapons * Leg Drill ** On either side of the suit's lower legs is a drill system. When retracted, the unit reaches up the knee, with the drill point reaching down to the suit's ankle. When lowered for use, the drill reaches past the foot. Although designed to drill into the ground to stabilize the suit for missile launch, can be used for an anti-suit weapon. Operational History The second Potamoi frame, it was operated by the United West League as homeland defense against intercontinental ballistic missiles. During the war it proved its worth and destroyed ballistic missiles inbound to Central America, protecting the Panama Canal in the process. It had a relatively small role in the war, and after the Devastation War came to it's conclusion, it was stored away with the other first ten Potamoi frames and abandoned on Earth during the Great Abandonment. in 2825 the fifty of the one hundred Potamoi frames were retrieved to be used to counter the Colonial Alliance. However the convoy carrying the ten first Potamoi frames were intercepted by a colonial fleet. Four of the frames were acquired and used by the Colonial Alliance during the war. Potamoi frames Alpheus and Acheron were both sent to Damocles to secure the the planet and assist with the planetary blockade. During the blockade, two surveillance satellites were discovered orbiting the planet spying on operations. Acheron fired two Horizon 11 missiles to destroy the satellites, which confirmed the reports that Potamoi Acheron was on the planet. Sometime later, Operation Primus was called into effect and an orbital assault was launched, landing not far from the city of New Troy. During the operation and subsequent Battle of New Troy, Acheron and Alpheus were both destroyed. Acheron was destroyed when Valkyrie Fireteams fired various anti-material weapons and RPGs. Acheron collapsed into the side of a building, pilot dead from small arms fire penetrating gaps in the armor from bomb damage. It was recovered by Colonial forces after the battle in secret with Potamoi Alpheus and was sent to Libertas to be repaired. Both suits were undergoing repairs during Operation Tertius, which saw the destruction of Libertas. It is believed that both Potamoi frames survived the destruction and are adrift on a Libertas Remnant Category:Agility Suits Category:Potamoi Frames Category:Agility Frames